Investigations in the fields of nutrition and health, specifically nutrition and chronic diseases, are in need of research-action translation into relevant, practical interventions that benefit marginalized populations. Moreover, one of the major challenges to nutrition interventions is the design of comprehensive programs that respond to local community needs across the many realms that nutrition affects, from biological to sociological factors. This training proposal aims to apply analytic skills, biological and public health sciences and cultural competency to unify the steps between research and dissemination. The training will be achieved through quantitative and qualitative methods to bring a complete understanding of a community's culture and behavior to nutrition interventions. Alongside a strong curriculum in biological nutrition, epidemiology and biostatistics, the training activities will examine the following features of community interventions: participatory action research, nutrition education, program management and evaluation, and capacitation of communities towards a healthier well-being. [unreadable] [unreadable]